


In Da...... Club!

by Hunterarroww



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunterarroww/pseuds/Hunterarroww
Summary: "It's so loud" Alec groans as they make their way towards the bar, ignoring Izzy's eye rolls as they go. "By the angel Alec! just at least try to enjoy yourself, for once in your life!"





	In Da...... Club!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, So Still new to this! I have no idea how to tag or if I'm doing it right so please some tips would be very useful. I don't mind constructive criticism but please dont be downright rude. Hope you enjoy! I dont have a proof reader so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

"It's so loud" Alec groans as they make their way towards the bar, ignoring Izzy's eye rolls as they go. "By the angel Alec! just at least try to enjoy yourself, for once in your life!" Izzy shouts over the music. "I enjoy myself, it's just doesn't normally involve this" Alec protests back.

"Come on big brother I'll get you a drink" Jace is there saving Alec from more of Izzy's eye rolls as he leads him to the bar by his shoulders. "Two beers" Jace shouts over to the barmaid, she nods in agreement.

"I don't like beer" Alec proclaims as Jace give him a disapproving look when he sees Alec's face twist up. "Tuff!... it's all I can afford in this place... your boyfriend... oops sorry, fiancé! has ridiculously high prices... shouldn't we be getting you know like discounted price or something by now?!" Jace looked at Alec with his eyes wide waiting for him to respond.

This was suppose to be Alec's bachelor party, Izzy had somehow managed to convince Alec to go out tonight after she found out Magnus was having one and Alec wasn't. She was so pissed when she found out, glaring at Alec from across the ops centre waiting for him to finish with his command meeting before pouncing on him with a million questions. Alec laughed to himself thinking about all the faces Izzy pulled and they say 'I'm over dramatic sometime' he smirked, they'd started out at the Hunters Moon where Maia gave them some free shots which Alec was convinced it was just to get them to leave, the girls then decided they wanted to go dancing which meant that they had to come to the best night club in New York which just happened to be Pandemonium, the club Magnus owns. Alec looked back at Jace who was still staring at him wide eyed.

"Why?!" He answers back, realising he hasn't spoke yet "It's not like we come here that often?!... and beside who say you would be the one who gets the discount?!" Alec smirked as the words left his mouth and he knew Jace was pissed at them, which just made him smirk bigger!

"Dick!" Jace smirked back.

"Oh... Look! There they are" Clary got excited and pointy when she finally spotted Luke, he was around one of the tall tables with Magnus, Rafael and Catarina. Catarina not wearing her usual glamour, she didn't have to tonight in here. There were no mundanes aloud tonight, order by the boss! He wanted to make sure that every downworlder who was here tonight had the chance to be themselves without any worry.

"Ugh" Alec rolled his eyes so hard Clary through he would lose them in the back of his head "Really!... You really came here to party with them didn't you?! I'm going home!" Alec turned to move back towards the door when he heard Jace call after him.

"Woah!... Hell no!... No your not, I just bought us these beers and your staying to drink it." Jace hissed the words out towards him, quite clearly still pissed he's had to pay full price for his drinks.

Izzy rolls her eyes at the pair of them "pathetic!" They both look at her, before turning to look at each other and shrugging "I would like another cocktail, anything fruity and pink" She stared at them until one of them breaks and nods.

"Me too please" Clary shouts as Izzy takes her hand and makes a beeline straight for Magnus and the others, it doesn't take them long before they make it, Clary hugging Luke and blushing in her cheeks, he's obviously scolding her a little about her drinking even know she almost 21 now. Izzy is talking with Magnus and she points towards Alec's position, Magnus looks over following her gaze and making eye contact with Alec. "Fuck" Alec blushes and looks away, "Fuck" he curses again to himself, not that he's embarrassed for making eyes contact with Magnus but for the simple fact that making said eye contact has made him go all weak and shy, he thought he was over this now, quite clearly it's been because his been drinking he thinks to himself, he sits on the bar stool and begins sulking, he shouldn't be here, this isn't him "Fuck"

"Is it really that bad being in here?" Simon asks taking a sip of the same cocktail Jace bought for Clary and Izzy

"No" Alec says, his head resting against his arm on the bar.

"Then why don't you..." Simon never got then chance to finish his sentence, Alec lifted his head and glared at him steadily.

"Wh-Why?!... This place is owned by the most amazing, caring, loving person ever! Who is now surrounded by all these beautiful people, writhing on top of each other having a good time" Alec starts raising his voice a little as he goes, the effects of the nights alcohol taking its hold.

"So?..." Simon still completely lost, looks at Alec.

"SO... So, I'm not like them!... I don't like to be touched like that by complete strangers or talk to people that I don't really know or you know, how to act in these kind of social situations or... Shit!..." Alec curses out loud again lowering his head.

"But, I've see you socialise with other people before" Simon says, still confused at Alec's explanation. "For work. Yes, because I know how to act in those kind of situations but not for personal, it's very different" Alec starting to get irritated by Simon and his constant questions.

"So then why don't you just pretend this is for work or something" Simon shrugs his shoulders thinking he's offering some kind of solution.

"NO!!!" Jace shouts over Alec, "We really don't want that!" Alec seeing Jace's reaction to Simon's suggestion makes his eyes roll again.

"See... He knows what I'm like" Alec pointing to Jace over his head as he lays it back down into his arm onto the bar.

"Well, I think that if you just have a couple more drink and relax you'll start to feel fine, I'm getting us some shots" Simon smiles at the pair as he makes his way back down the bar towards the pretty barmaid flashing his fangs as he goes!

"Hehe... Sure and that's all he'll be getting that these prices" Jace smirks as he watches him go, Alec eye rolling into his arm again and sending out a sigh.

Magnus and the others didn't come over to Alec and the boys but Jace did deposit the girls drinks down on their table when he realised that they weren't going to be coming back up to them, letting them have fun dancing with Magnus and Luke instead.

"Wh-Why... he... is... like this?!" Alec slurring his words as he bangs his now empty glass back into the bar a little bit harder then he should have.

"Like what?!" Both Jace and Simon say together.

"Th-This... Like!..." Alec wavily points over to Magnus' direction "You know... al-all sexy... and... moving and bendy... Really bendy!"

"EWWW!!!" Jace twists his face up at the thought of Magnus being sexy and bendy.

"HEY!... That's... husband... my... you ewwing at..." Alec pointing his finger at Jace all protective like, even though he's swaying slightly on his stool.

"Not yet he's not" Simon shoots him a mischievous look, Alec just scolds at him. "But seriously!... Why?... Why is he like that?! Alec banging his head back into his arm on bar to began sulking again.

"Maybe he's trying to attract another mate for himself?" Jace knowing his pushing Alec a bit too far when Alec lifts his head and gives him him imformous death stare! 

"You know I'm just kidding Alec!" Jace turning his smile playful "He's having fun that's all, nothing else!" Jace begins to pled with Alec, trying to make him see sense.

"But... Bendy... Sexy..." Alec muffles from inside his hand where he's placed it over his face. "So, go over dance with him then" Simon says smiling.

"WHAT?!?!" Alec's death stare moves to Simon, he glances behind Alec to see Jace doing stop talking signals, but Jace sees Alec straighten up and move! 

"Too late!" Jace throwing his hands up into the air.

"Why?... Would I do that?! He doesn't want me over there. H-He's not said anything about wanting me over there... He's not messaged or called o-or sent anyone over here. He quite clearly doesn't want me over there with him... Who invited the vampire anyway?!" Alec turning to Jace as if he doesn't know the answer to his own question, before turning back to glare at Simon some more. Jace giving Simon the 'told you' look behind Alec.

"Izz..." Simon started saying but didn't get to finish. "Well Izzy suck! So do you..." Alec still glaring at Simon, wanting to punch him slightly as he's still not that happy that he's dating his sister.

"I need another drink!!!" Alec try's to get up almost falls getting off his stool. "Jace give me money" Holding his hand out towards him. "Oh no... The vampires paying for this round" Jace gesturing towards Simon.

"Why me?!?!" Simon begins to protest. "Because, Simon, your the one who got Alec upset and moppy again... Now go get us drinks" Jace commands "Fine, what do you guys what?!" Simon knowing it's pointless arguing with Jace.

"Something strong!" Alec shouts at him, "Make it two..." Jace shouting at Simon as he makes his way back down the bar again!

Alec goes back to mopping into his arm when Simon returns with three short glasses "The barmaid said this is the strongest drink they do, I can't remember what she called it but it sounded cool so I got them" Simon placed the drinks down in front of them. "GIVE ME!!!" Alec's muffled voice calls, his other hand held out to accept drink. "She said to take it easy and sip i..." Simon looking shocked as Alec downs his in one. "WOAH! That was... Was strong! She wa-wasn't kidding" Alec slurs, Feeling a little bit fuzzy. "Guys... I think I need some air..." Alec looks over to the other two auging over how Simon could get such a strong drink. After a moment Alec tries to get up, falls and is caught by a strong hand.

"Le-Let go of me... I'm FINE!" Alec try's to pull away, "You don't look fine" Magnus' voice replies sounding soft and lovingly "What did you have to drink here?" Picking up Alec's empty glass and shooting a disapproving look at Simon and Jace. 

"It's was this..." Simon holding out his drink to Magnus, he smells it. "You bought him a 'vampire slam' Wh-Why would you do that?! That's lethal for none downworlders!!!" Magnus' eyes turned deadly staring at Simon and he swallowed harshly. "But... But Alec wanted a strong drink and, I asked at the bar for the strongest drink they had... and she give me these, she never said anything about them being lethal" Simon looking shocked at Magnus slightly wanting to run away as Magnus' stare didn't ease up.

"You... 'THE VAMPIRE' asked the vampire barmaid for the strongest drink and you didn't think to mention that you were with shadowhunters?!?!" Magnus' voice didn't ease up one bit. "N-NO..." Simon answered sheepishly. "Oh for crying out loud Simon" Jace exhaled placing his head into his hands.

"Le-Let... me... go... of me..." Alec struggles in Magnus' grip, "I cant my love, if I do you'll most definitely fall over" Magnus sounding so soft and gentle towards Alec.

"SCREW YOU!" Alec shouts looking Magnus in the eyes, Magnus taken aback, looks shocked at Alec.

"Hey! Is Alec alright?! Izzy coming back over from dancing asks as she sees everyone hovering around Alec. "No! Simon HERE thought it would be a good idea to give Alec a drink specifically designed for vampires!" Magnus back to his hostile voice as he addresses Simon again. "He what?!... Simon!" Izzy shooting him a look which clearly says 'what the hell'.

It's not long before the others make their way over to them, curious at what all the commotion is about. "What's going on?!" Rafael is the first to speak looking amused at the sight of drunk Alec. "Simon got Alec drunk on 'vampire slims' or something like that" Jace begins to explain, "Oh... haha! this should be interesting" Rafael's amused look growing bigger, Magnus shoots him a look while still holding Alec's arms, Alec continues to squirm in Magnus' hands.

"Please stop that love, I've told you, if I let go you'll fall over" Magnus trying to keep his voice soothing as he turns to look back at Alec. "Humph!... You'd like that wouldn't you?" Alec spits out. "What?!" Magnus' eyes flash with confusion, "You... Me... Heard... You would like that!... Watching me fall ov-over, while everyone else is so graceful and... and would probably land on their feet, apart from carrot she would fall flat too"

"HEY!" A small voice rose from behind them Clary looking hurt and bashful.

"Why would I want that Alexander?!" His eyes searching Alec's for some kind of evidence as to what's going through his mind. "Then you... You would have an excuse to break this all off with me... wouldn't you?... and... and then you could go about and grab one of these horny lot" Alec pointing manically to the room of people, "These... who've been eyeing you up all... all night and... and have your wild way with them" Alec slurs most of his words out. 

"Really?!" Magnus lifts his eyebrows in amazement. "Ye-Yes really... Did I stutter?!..." Alec asks him blankly.

"Oh my g... by the angel Alec!" Izzy feels an overwhelming urge to protect her brother, trying to move closer to him, to hug him. "Don't... you... start, you!" Alec moving his gaze to Isabelle "I didn't even want this night... An-And now you've gone and broke us UP!"

"ALEXANDER ENOUGH!!!" Magnus raises his voice making Alec look sheepish at him, hurt flashing in his eyes that he shouted at him.

"I think we should get him some air and a sit down" Catarina moves to help Magnus, so they can lead him outside.

"NO!... I'm staying right here with Jace and... the vampire... and I'm finishing my drink, if you don't like it then you can LEAVE!" Alec starts pointing down to the floor in protest. "FINE!" Magnus lets go of Alec and walks away, back to the dance floor, Alec stumbles as Magnus' hands are no longer keeping him up. "See... now we can get back to drinking!" Alec slams his hand on the bar to get the barmaids attention.

"Oh Alec!" Izzy shakes her head "I'm getting you some water. Now." Izzy stayed with Alec and made sure he drank two-three glasses of water, it had been about an hour and a half since Alec's outburst.

"Oh god... my head..." Alec struggles holding his head in his hands. "Feeling any better?!" Izzy asks with the same level of concern as before, still feeling overprotective of her brother. Alec shakes his head. "I'm so sorry man! I really had no idea they were only for vampires!" Simon is the only other one who stayed with Izzy. "I hate you! So much!" Alec says through his fingers. "Iz I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you before"

"It's fine Alec! I know you didn't mean it, and besides I don't think it's me you should be appoligizing too." Izzy throws a glance at where Magnus and the others are. "Oh god... Magnus!" Alec places his head back into his arms against the bar, "That's it... I've fucked it up for good, he's never gonna wanna marry me now!"

"Don't be silly! You weren't yourself and he knows that, he was just pissed at the time because you said all those thing in front of all of us" Izzy's trying her hardest to make Alec see some sense, "Oh god!" Alec cries from under his arm. "Shit! fuck! shit!... What am I going to do iz?!" Alec burrowing his head further into his arms, Izzy gently lifts his head out from under his arms and stares him straight in the eyes. "You're going to pull yourself together and your going to go over to him and your going to apologise for all the horrible things you said to him and your going to ask his for forgiveness" Izzy's voice was strong and firm. "But..." Alec started "No buts Alec! You can do this" her voice still firm but with a hint of that sisterly love so always has towards Alec and he nods in acceptance.

Alec pulls himself from the bar, still a bit drunk and shaky, steadies himself and starts to go over to Magnus and the others. "Nope... Nope can't do it" Alec talks to himself and begins to walks the opposite direction away from him. He feels a hand on his arm, turns him round to see Magnus looking at him. "Mag... Magnus" Alec says in a whisper "I'm so sorry about before I didn't mean all those things I said I..."

"Yes you did, that's why you said them Alexander" Magnus not taking his eyes away. "But... I..." Alec slumps his shoulders over, "I'm so sorry!" Feeling defeated. "I know! Come with me!" Magnus takes his hand and pulls him up to the VIP lounge, it's empty and has been all night. "Sit Alexander." Alec sits on the edge of the red couch, looking up shyly throw his eyelashes trying not to make full eye contact. "What you said hurt me.." 

"I'm.. so..."

"Let me finish Alexander!" 

Alec nods and lowers his eyes looking down at his feet. "It hurt me, because that's what you think of me... as some sort of flirt who's always ready to jump the next person who walks by..."

"No Magnus... I... don't..." Alec jumps up to face Magnus, ready to start begging for his forgiveness "Let me finish Alexander!" Magnus clearly annoyed at the constant interruptions. Alec nods again and returns his gaze back to his feet. "As I was saying... That you think after all these years that your still not worthy of my love... That you think I'll still leave you, that..." Magnus sighs, "That you still can't see how madly in love with you I am!" Alec looks back up at Magnus, clearly looking for permission to speak, Magnus nods, before placing his head back down.

"I'm... So sorry... The last thing I've ever wanted was to hurt you and... I know what I said... did... I... and I really didn't mean it Magnus... I didn't..." Alec feels his eyes starting to sting "I know" he feels Magnus' hand brush against his cheek "I... was... just... stupid Simon! I fucking hate him for giving me that drink" He closes his eyes, trying desperately to stop the tears coming. "It's not his fault! it's no one fault! Except maybe your unmovable stubbornness and jealously!" Magnus says with a corner of his lip curled up "You tried a new drink, it didn't agree with you... but Alexander you do realise that I love you, don't you?!"

"Yes... Yes I do know that... it's just..."

"What?"

"It's... It's just sometime I get a little lost in my head and those bad thoughts that I sometimes think... Sometimes they get the better of me and I forget that you love me the way you do, and I..." Alec feels The hand on his cheek lift his head up, "Alexander I could never stop loving you, you are the love of my life" Magnus moves in closer and gently kisses Alec "You life... huh..." Alec asks with his little crocked smile "Yes!... My very long centuries old life... I've never felt the way I do about anyone the way I feel about you" Alec licks his lips and tilts his head further into Magnus' hand, "The way I want you..." Magnus kisses him again this time pushing him back until he hits the wall, heavy breathing and allowing his hands to move on Alec's chest, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Magnus... stop... the people in here" Alec begins blushing looking around at everyone in the nightclub. "Don't worry they can't see us... I glamoured this area when the club opened, all they can see is 'Do Not Enter' signs and trust me they wouldn't dare disobey my signs, no if they wanted to keep their heads" Magnus returns to kissing him and unbottoning his shirt, "Magnus..."

"Hmmm..."

"We... really... shouldn't..." Alec breathing out between kisses. "Why? I want you Alexander... I've been wanting you all day and the minute you stepped through that door I though I was about to explode because I wanted you there and then so badly" Magnus whispers against Alec's lips. "Then wh-why did you not come over to me" Alec asks taken aback by Magnus' confession, "Because I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my hand off of you" he replays with a mischievous smile, Alec head bang against wall, Magnus resumes running his hands over Alec chest feeling him tremble under his touch, he starts kissing and licking his chest.

"Fuck" Escapes Alec's mouth.

"You like that?!"

"Yes... but mag..."

"Shhhh... it's ok... really, no one can see us" Magnus moves back up to look Alec in the eyes and clicks his fingers, the top button and Alec's jeans pops open. "FUCK! Magnus!"

"Shhhh... Alexander... it's ok... I'll stop if you really want me too?!"

"NO!" Alec's eyes going wide. Magnus smiles mischievously at Alec, that one that drives Alec crazy and he knows it "Do you really want me to continue?" Alec licks his lips and nods, Magnus kisses him hard and passionately. Slides his hand down Alec's chest and abs, pulling down his zipper and sliding his hand inside his boxers. "Fuck... Mag..." Alec morns against his mouth, Magnus gropes Alec's cock tightly, making it jump, he smiles against Alec's mouth, he pulls back, giving them both time to breath.

"Do you want me to suck you off? Right here?! Right now?!" Alec's eyes are wild, glassy with the alcohol and his arousal, he licks his lips again in the way he knows that drives Magnus wild, he grabs his cock a little tighter, Alec smirks! He's looking into Magnus eyes, his beautiful golden-green cat eyes, he realises he must of let his glamour fall down when they were kissing, but Magnus knows how much Alec loves his cat eyes.

Alec realises he hasn't answered Magnus' question because he's been too busy staring into his eyes, Magnus squeezes his cock again to bring Alec back to him. "Well..." He asks again raising an eyebrow.

"Yes... I what that!... you!"

Magnus smiles and he moves his hand, which has been playing with Alec's nipple down his chest to join his other hand in Alec boxers, Alec sighs when Magnus takes his hand away from his cock and places it under the elastic of his boxers, in a graceful and swooping motion Magnus pulls Alec's jeans and boxers down to his thighs, his cock jumps a little again at his reaslisaion that he's practically standing naked in the middle of Pandemonium, Magnus has never moved his eyes away from Alec's watching his every move, he smirks again and Alec knows he's felt his cock jump too, Magnus leans in to kiss him.

"You like that... don't you..." he says in between kisses, "You like that someone could just walk up here at any moment and see you like this" Alec's cock jumps again, the tingling sensation running through him at Magnus' words. "I like it too" Magnus whispers into Alec's ear, Alec morns and he feels like his knees are about to give way.

Magnus moves his lips from Alec's ear, slowly caressing his lips down Alec's neck, spending a little bit of time nibbling and sucking at Alec neck rune, Alec trembles underneath him, which just makes Magnus do it some more. He takes his time as he works his way down his chest using his mouth to make sure Alec can feel everything he's doing to him, Magnus knows that Alec's hard now and he knows that this teasing is driving him wild, which just turns Magnus on even more. He runs his tongue down the centre of Alec chest bending as he continues down the muscles of his six pack.

Alec flicks his head back and bangs it off the wall, the sensations he's feeling right now overtake any pain he might of felt, he looks down at Magnus who's looking up at him nibbling at Alec's hip bones, Alec curses slightly to himself as he knows Magnus his doing everything to not touch his cock just yet, even though Alec can feel the slight pre cum dripping and throbbing pain it's starting to cause him, itching to be touched. He sees Magnus smirk as he kisses across his hip bones to the centre of his stomach, never once breaking his eye contact. Alec loves watching Magnus' eyes, every time he does he feels like he's getting a glimpse into his soul and he loves it and Magnus knows he does.

It takes Alec a minute to realise that Magnus has stopped kissing him and he's just staring at him, Alec goes to protest and say something to Magnus when he sees him move quickly and lick his tongue the full length of his cock and take it all into his mouth in one go.

"FUCK!!!" Alec shouts as the sensation of Magnus' mouth on his cock takes hold of him, he immediately grabs magnus by the hair and runs his fingers through it tugging lightly, when Magnus sucks tightly lifting his head up to Alec's tip and runs his tongue over the head in a massaging motion, Alec grabs hold of Magnus' hair tightly, maybe even I little too tightly and his knees buckle a little at the new sensation. Magnus just places his hands steadily onto Alec's hips to hold him in place. Alec knows he's not going to last much longer at this and starts to move his hands on Magnus' head pushing him up and down a little bit faster while using his hips to thrust his cock in a little bit more, Alec can feel it now he almost there, he closes his eyes and he begins to gasp louder and louder. He's almost there when he feels freezing cold air surround his cock, the warm sensation of Magnus' mouth gone.

Alec's eyes fly open and he looks down at Magnus who's pulled away staring back up at him, "Wh-Wh-why?" Alec crooks out through heavy breaths "Magnus please... Wh-why did you stop?!... you can't stop... please I'm so close" Alec's eyes flicker with panic and Magnus moves quickly to be eyes level with him. "I know your close my love, that's why I stopped" Magnus whispers. "But why?..." Alec's voice is still shaking "why would you stop?!"

"Because I want to make this something you'll always remember" he said softly placing a kiss against Alec's lips. Alec can't take it and he has to realise himself the throbbing of his cock is too much, he moves his hand and goes to grab his cock when it's suddenly pulled away and jammed against the wall and Magnus' hand.

"Magnus please... th... the pain" Alec begs "ple-Please" 

"I know my love, I know... but do you trust me?!"

"Of cause I do" Alec answers without hesitation, which just makes Magnus smile even more, that this shadowhunter, his shadowhunter would trust him this much.

"I promise, if you can just hold on a little longer it will all be worth it and it will be the best orgasm you'll ever have" he brushes his lips against Alec's and can still feel him trembling underneath his "Shhhh my love, just try to calm down a little"

"I can't... it's just so... so" Alec tries to focus but his words are just a stuttering mess. He's a mess.

They hear a really loud bang from behind them and both turn to look at what made such a noise. Two werewolves had falling over and took a table down with them, the whole club was looking at them, some laughing, some shaking their head in embarrassment, some making sure they were alright and the rest just turning back to their conversation. Alec was hit with the realisation of where he was again, in the club, in Pandemonium. His eyes automatically scanned the room looking for the people he knew, when his eyes landed onto Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon all talking away to Luke, Catarina and Rafael he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, panic flashed through him and he tried to move, but couldn't because his jeans and boxers were down his thighs, he looked down at himself in shame... what was he doing? How could he do this here? What would they think if they saw him? He felt a hand cup his cheek and lift his head up to meet the shimmering cat eyes he loved so much.

"No one can see you Alexander, you are safe, I promise, I would never let anything happen to you" Magnus' voice was soothing and he nodded in understanding, Alec realised that his body was not as hot as it was a moment ago and the red tinge it had was slowly draining from him, his cock was still hard but it wasn't as painful as it was before. Magnus continued to kiss Alec making him relax again under his touch.

"Do you want to continue?!" Magnus asked sliding his tongue over the pulse of Alec's neck.

"Y-yes" Alec breathed out "but... Magnus, please don't..."

"Shhhh... I promise it will be worth it" Magnus began to nibble at Alec's neck again, leaving small red marks in his wake, Magnus other hand, which had been holding Alec's down by his side so he couldn't finish himself off, slowly started to caress their way up Alec's arms, he traced the lines of his arm muscles and grabbed hold of Alec's open shirt to start pulling it off, he felt Alec's breathing catch as he did so making his heart beat rise a little at the thrill.

"Ma-Magnus" Alec stuttered.

"Hmmm?!" Was all Alec got in response, his lips too busy nibbling at Alec collarbone.

"Take... your... sh-shirt... off... too" God this was driving Alec crazy, Magnus stopped what he was doing, looked Alec in the eyes, he could see them glassing over again, he grabbed Alec's hands and placed them at the hem of his shirt. Magnus was dressed quite subtle, for you know Magnus. He was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans with ankle boots, granted his t-shirt was covered in squiance with a mesh like back which hide nothing, and his jeans had a line of glitter down the side of them but still not that much glitter, for you know Magnus.

Alec held tightly to the hem of the shirt and lifted it up over Magnus head, his necklaces bouncing off his chest as they came crashing back down.

"Better?!" Magnus whispered, Alec nodded and started to run his hands over Magnus' chest. "Hmmmm... much..." was Alec's response, he loved the way Magnus felt under his hands, the sculpt of his body the way his muscles framed him perfectly, yes Alec loved every inch of this man.

"Alexander... hold on!"

Alec looked up in shock what did he mean hold on, where was he taking them... Magnus' hand gripped his shoulders and pushed him onto his back onto the red couch next to them, Alec had forgotten this was here. "Graceful" Magnus chuckled. "Shadowhunter" was Alec's only response. Magnus straddled Alec moving his lips, tongue and teeth over every bit of Alec that he could, Alec love it, loved having Magnus on top of him, his hips slowly began to rub back and forth feeling every bit of Magnus that he could on top of him.

"Alexander! I'm gonna remove your jeans now, ok?" He waited for him to say something before he moved but all he got was a vigorous nod from Alec. He moved himself over Alec's body and Alec yearned for him to be back on top of him, he made sure to kiss as much of Alec's body as possible as he moved, but made sure he avoided his cock, his perfectly hard again cock, dripping with pre cum as he moved down his legs, he grabbed a hold of his jeans and boxers and pulled them off in one swift movement, he throw them to the floor not caring where they landed.

Magnus took this time to take all of Alec in, to fully take him in, every inch of him exposed like this, the sweat gathering over his muscles, the boldest of his runes, the red flush to his skin, the length of his erect cock. He loved it, all of it. He smiled at Alec when he saw him watching him take him in, he began to move slowly back up Alec, spreading his hands over his legs, feeling the contrast between the hair on his lower legs to his upper, he brought his mouth down to Alec's thighs and went back to his favourite thing, nibbling him, he realised after a moment that with Alec like this he didn't have a good angle to get to his inner thighs.

Magnus grabbed Alec's leg closest to the back of the couch and lifted it up over it, this gave Magnus plenty of space to really get into his thighs. Alec wriggled a little adjusting to his new position but Magnus just continued making his way down Alec's thigh, when he got the the base he moved to start placing some very statgisic kisses and nibbles around Alec's balls and at the base of his cock, he felt Alec jerk and catch his breath.

"Please Magnus... you promised... it's starting to hurt again" Alec's plea was soft and needing.

"I know my love, please just hold on" Magnus felt Alec hitting his head off the couch and he knew he had him right where he wanted him. He brought his hand down, licked it and slid it over Alec's cock. Alec gasped at the feel, the slight cooling of Magnus' saliva against his hot cock, he morned and twitched as Magnus stroked his length. He lifted himself up so he was back on top of Alec, his mouth kissing along his jaw while his hand did all the work. 

"Do you want me Alexander?!"

"Oh god yes! by the angel yes!" Alec was panting. "I'll have to remove my hand for a moment, so are you really sure you want me?!" Magnus teased.

"Oh god, Magnus, yes! Yes! YES! I WANT YOU!" Alec's eyes were closed now and he was brething so heavily, "Shhhh my love, calm yourself a little" it was only a whisper but it was enough to make Alec lick his lips and nod in agreement, eyes still closed.

Magnus moved his hand away from Alec's cock and snapped his fingers together, a tube of lube, the tingling kind he knows Alec loves appeared on the table beside them, Magnus shook his rings off and took a small amount and rubbed it between his fingers, he placed his hands onto Alec's chest and began rubbing his nipples, Alec arched his back and moved his hips up at the sensation, giving the loudest morn when the tingling started. "Oh god, Magnus... Please! I NEED YOU IN ME!" Alec's cry was everything Magnus wanted, he lifted his head off the couch and placed his hands onto Magnus' shoulders, Magnus still making circular movements with his hands over Alec's nipples "PLEASE!" Alec never broke his stare "MAGNUS!" The corner of Magnus mouth turned up and Alec flung his head back down screaming "YOU LITTLE SHIT"

Magnus knew he was teasing Alec a bit too much but he couldn't help it, to have him here right now, writhing in pleasure underneath him, watching him come undone, he loved it. He took one of his hands away and grabbed the tube of lube again while moving the other back to Alec's cock for just a moment, feeling him tense and thrust up into Magnus' hand. He coated his fingers in lube and positioned himself more comfortably between Alec's legs, keeping tightly a hold of his cock he placed one finger around Alec's hole coating it in a little lube, Alec tensed up a bit too much and lifted himself off the couch.

"Shhhh Alexander, you need to relax a little for me, ok?!" Alec nodded furious "I can't... the feelings... I can't..." Alec finally breathed out. "Yes you can my love, I'm right here, ready for you" Alec's breathing was heavy and shaky, Magnus knew Alec was sensitive to touch but he has never seen him like this before. Magnus let go of Alec's cock and came up over the top of him, "Alexander, look at me" Magnus asked lovely, Alec opened his eyes again and could see what he loved looking down at him, "Its ok my love, we can stop if it's too much, w..." 

"NO!" Alec's answer startled Magnus for a moment, "No, I can do this... we can do this! Just let me relax a moment, I... I just need to breathe" Magnus nodded and was not touching Alec in any way to try and help him relax and Alec noticed, he pulled Magnus down on top of him craving the warmed of his touch. His kiss was soft at first and Magnus let Alec lead it, he felt him relax under him and slowly stated to move back into position, he placed his still lubed finger back at Alec's hole waiting, waiting for Alec to be relaxed enough, he morned into their kiss as it started to become more passionate, he relaxed some more and Magnus knew this was all he was gonna be able to get and gently inserted his finger into his hole, Alec was tight for even Alec and Magnus wondered if he should continue, the last thing he wants is to cause Alec any pain but, the morns coming from Alec's mouth tell a different story. 

Magnus slowly starts to pull his finger out and push it back in, he does this a few more times before adding his next fingers, when he does, Alec lifts himself off the couch a little, clearly enjoying the sensation he begins to kiss Magnus a little bit more harder. Magnus begins to do scissor actions inside of Alec 'FUCK he's really tight' he keeps up with this for a little bit longer before adding his final finger, Alec morns and pants into Magnus' mouth when it's added and bites down on Magnus' lower lip, he suddenly tastes blood in his mouth and he runs his tongue over Magnus' lips lovely and apologetically realising he bit down too hard. 

"Ma-Magnus I'm... sorry" he pants out.

"Don't be my love, I'm fine... I knew you were feeling a little frisky" he smiles against his lips.

"Magnus darling... I can't..." Alec lick his lips vigorously "I can't take it much longer, I need you inside me... now... I-I need..." 

"Almost there, I promise... Your just a little bit tighter the usual, I don't want to hurt you" Magnus looks at Alec so lovely that Alec knows he could never hurt him! Ever!

"I'll be... fine..." he begins to pant louder "Magnus! PLEASE!" He throws his head back again as the feeling of Magnus' fingers inside him drive him crazy. 

Magnus moves again, bringing himself level with Alec's hole, he quickly reajusts Alec's legs and begins to undo his jeans, he uses his free hand to shimmy them down, places a little more lube onto his free hand and strokes the length of his cock with it, he levelled himself up to Alec and removed his fingers, Alec's hole clenches around the emptiness and the fingers that are no longer there. Magnus grabbed his hips, places the head of his cock at Alec's hole and slowly pushed himself into his love until he was completely immersed inside of him.

Alec's reaction was unreal to him, he lifted himself up off the couch dragging his back up and groaned so loudly he was sure the whole club would hear them, he stayed like that feeling the pleasure and pressure of Magnus inside him, this was what he wanted, his love, his man, his warlock inside of him, Alec felt like he was gonna bust waiting for Magnus to move, when he did feel Magnus slowly start to pull out of him he yearned for him to go faster, but Magnus kept this excruciating slow pace.

"Ma-Magnus... harder... fa- ugh- faster..." he panted, feeling like he was unable to catch his breathe again, his body flaming up and his cock unbearable painful.

"Magnus... oh god... please... faster" Magnus picked up the pace and began to thrust into Alec harder, placing well aimed thrusts against his prostate. Alec all the while morning louder and louder.

His hands inched to touch himself and all he wanted to do was stroke his length, to realise himself while his man realised himself inside him, but before he could move his hands to touch his cock he felt Magnus' hand tightly grip around him. Keeping pace with his stroking motion as he was with his thrusting. 

Magnus took his free hand and manoeuvred it between his body and Alec's he placed two fingers either side of his thrusting cock near the entrance to Alec's hole, "Do you want the stretch Alexander?!" He kept his fingers there until Alec responded, "YES!... OH G-GOD! MAGNUS!... YES!" After a few more thrusts to make sure Alec was loose enough, Magnus inserted his two fingers in along side his cock. Alec was writhing on the couch in unspeakable pleasure, the new sensation of the added stretch of Magnus' fingers along side his cock was all he could feel and he could feel himself hitting his climax.

"Cum for me my love" Magnus' voice was all Alec needed to finish himself off, he arched his back, licked his lips and with another perfect thrust from Magnus, Alec felt his whole body shake and tremble as he gasped silently and realised himself over his stomach and Magnus' hand, Magnus didn't stop his pace making sure he fucked Alec through his realise before finally letting himself go and cumming inside of Alec, his leg shakes as he fucks through his aftershock sending the last tremors for pleasure through himself.

He looks down at the shaking mess below him and careful pulls himself out, he leans over Alec searching over his body for any signs that he hurt him.

"Alexander... are you alright my love" his voice riddled with concern, he feels Alec's arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer. "I'm great... You weren't kidding..." Alec says with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked, not knowing where Alec is going with this. Alec's smile widens "Well... You said I was gonna have the best orgasm of my life and... you weren't kidding" his smile becoming wider as he places kisses across Magnus' neck. "That was... Unbelievable!"

"I'm glad you liked it, I've been waiting to try that for a little while now" Magnus still teasing Alec with his words. "Why haven't you?!..."

Magnus cleaned them up with a bit of magic and helped Alec get dressed again, still feeling a little worn out from their activities, "Do we have to go back?!..." Alec pleaded with Magnus, feeling a little embarrassed at knowing what they have just done up here while everyone they know was right there.

"We can't stay up here forever you know, they'll be wondering where we got to." Magnus grabbed Alec by the hand and pulled him off the couch, Alec's legs shakes a little as the began to walk to the stairs. "Besides, I want to say bye to everyone so that I can get you home and do more unspeakable things to you." Magnus whispered into Alec's ear and Alec felt his knees give way a little.

"What are we waiting for then?..."

Alec held his fiancé's hand tightly as they made their way back to their friends, quickly doing a round of goodbyes before heading to the door, Izzy smiling at them as they leave and raising an eyebrow, giving Alec that look she gives when she quite clearly knows what he's been up too, Alec just smiles back and shrugs at her making them both laugh.

"Magnus... Do we have to, you know... Walk back to the loft?..." Alec still felt tired and the thought of walking made his legs hurt even more.

"Mmmm... I like your thinking Alexander." He raised his eyebrow "One portal straight to our bedroom it is." Magnus smiled and waved his hands, "No need to waste time getting you back on your back" he grabbed Alec and began to push him through both smiling and giggling as they landed onto their king size bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave comments. I'm working on other stuff too so I will post once I can! Thanks!


End file.
